


ain't that a kick in the head

by blackkat



Series: Feemor prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Terrible Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “I don’t think that’s necessary, Maul,” Savage says, mildly reproving, and tells himself yet again that doing so doesn’t make him feel like Maul's mother.“It’s entirely necessary,” Maul says without hesitation, settling the darkened visor over his eyes. It’s generally used by those working with explosives, not in meetings between nominal allies trying to settle the terms of their alliance.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Feemor, Savage Opress/Feemor
Series: Feemor prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941688
Comments: 14
Kudos: 363





	ain't that a kick in the head

“I don’t think that’s necessary, Maul,” Savage says, mildly reproving, and tells himself yet again that doing so doesn’t make him feel like Maul's mother.

“It’s entirely necessary,” Maul says without hesitation, settling the darkened visor over his eyes. It’s generally used by those working with explosives, not in meetings between nominal allies trying to settle the terms of their alliance. “I will forgive your hubris in this as you have not met _him_ before personally.”

Savage rolls his eyes, if only a little and where Maul can't see, and waves the door open. There are a pair of clones waiting in the hallway, their armor painted with the deep blue that marks the 501st, but the two ARCs don’t do more than eye Savage and Maul sideways, staying precisely where they are. Maul ignores them grandly, passing through the next door with gliding steps that ring on the metal decking. Making himself known, Savage thinks, and doesn’t sigh as he follows after, not making eye contact with the clones.

The three Jedi in the room are far more of a threat, after all.

Leaning back against one of the towering columns, the ex-Jedi Maul established this meeting with takes one look at them and snorts loudly, raising a hand to cover what’s undoubtedly a smirk, and the Togruta padawan glances at Maul and then rolls her eyes like she can't believe him. “ _Really_?” she asks loudly, and the ARC with the symbol of the Republic on his helmet, standing just behind her, laughs before he manages to mute his speakers.

Unruffled, Maul stalks up to the third Jedi, just rising to his feet, and says, “You have your meeting, _Jedi_. Have you agreed to my terms yet?”

The man laughs, straightening, and Savage finds he can't quite look away. Gold, is his first impression—golden hair caught back in a short tail, blue eyes, coppery freckles. There's an edge of cobalt-blue at the base of his throat, mostly hidden beneath the neat fall of his robes, and Savage takes one look at that warm smile, that peaceful, sun-bright presence in the Force, and tells himself with a complete and utter lack of certainty that he does _not_ want to know if this man has tattoos and what they look like and what they _taste_ like.

His mouth is dry, and his heart is in his throat, and Savage physically _can't_ force himself to take one more step towards this bright, smiling man.

“I like your visor,” the Jedi says, and it’s not mocking at all, just warmly amused. “Were you somewhere bright?”

Maul scoffs, but doesn’t take the visor off. “You disgust me,” he says witheringly, and the Telosian governor is _wheezing_ , head ducked to hide behind his hood, one hand clamped over his mouth. Savage wants to give Xanatos a dirty look, but his attention is entirely caught by Feemor's elegant hands as he raises a datapad towards Maul. They’re surprisingly deft, given his size, tanned and scarred with long fingers, and Savage—

“You’re drooling,” the padawan says with pure, scathing judgement from her place by Savage’s elbow.

Savage startles, manages to drag his eyes off the Human Jedi and down to the Togruta glaring at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

“I am not,” he retorts, and because he is an adult with self-control he doesn’t put a hand up to check.

She rolls her eyes again, even though she looks amused. “Master Feemor gets that reaction,” she says. “I've never seen anyone wear a _sun visor_ to meet him before, though.”

Savage sighs, just a little. “Maul is…offended by his cheer,” he says.

The padawan snickers. “Master Obi-Wan says Xanatos used to pretend to be the same way,” she says.

Given how similar Xanatos is to Maul in many ways, Savage is willing to believe it. He eyes Maul, then Feemor, then the padawan, and considers whether it would be a betrayal of Maul's faith in him to offer some mild blackmail material in return for Feemor's comm code.

She eyes him right back, and says warningly, “Whatever you're thinking, the entire 501st will be out for your head if you try it.”

Savage doesn’t say that he can probably take them. Given the sudden hostile attention from the ARC behind the padawan, it seems like a bad decision where their future alliance is concerned. Instead, he looks back at Feemor, just as the man laughs at something Maul just said.

Maul looks both blinded and faintly smug. It’s almost enough to make Savage reconsider his stance on blackmail.


End file.
